


Haru's confession

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Racism, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Shirtless Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old ai Haru loves 16 year old Aoi zaizen  but  he feels unworthy of her  and has self worth issues   by what society thinks of him.  contains Haru x Aoi. Note: Haru might make you cry.    I don't own vrains  . sorry for errors.
Relationships: zaizen Aoi/Haru
Kudos: 1





	Haru's confession

14 year old ai Haru and 16 year old Aoi zaizen was at Aoi's place watching a romantic movie since it was valentine's day . Aoi said " the movie couple is so cute.". Haru said in quite voice " you are more cute, Aoi" while blushing. Aoi said " something up, Haru?". Haru said " I am good" blushing a little bit. Aoi zaizen said "ok, I am just make sure something not wrong with you. Haru 's smile got a little bigger. Haru was thinking " I'm not good enough for her, I don't deserve her love. Yusaku is her hero . I am just a useless ai made by a psycho ignis. yusaku deserves her not me" while crying a lot. Aoi said " something wrong. Haru?" with a concerned face. Haru said with tears " I don't deserve you" . Aoi could feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces.

Aoi said " why would you think that ?" Haru said with tears "I feel useless. people call me useless every where i go. They mocked me being a ai having romantic feelings towards a human. Which was you. I love you but everyone wants you to be with yusaku because he save you so many times. They say yusaku deserve the one you to love. Everyone is saying to be a ai like me don't deserve to be around with you not even as a friend. They are right on one thing , I don't deserve you. I am just a failure ai made by Lightning for his own evil goals and yusaku is the hero of link vrains. I am a nobody. I don't deserve you.". Aoi said " yusaku might have saved me but I don't love him. I love you Haru. you are so cute and a handsome ai. you have feelings and I have feelings for you. They are just jealous of you.". Haru said with tears " you love me?". Aoi kissed Haru on the lips in a highly romantic away. Haru kissed back at her saying "I love you too, Aoi". Aoi and Haru continued their kissing. Aoi said " wanna take this to my room?". Haru said " yes". Haru and Aoi went to Aoi's bedroom.

Aoi and Haru continued kissing each other in Aoi's room. Haru and Aoi layed down on the bed . Aoi said with a blush " can i see you shirtless, if it's fine with you.". Haru smiled and took off his shirt. Aoi look at Haru's chest and it looked good . Aoi got a cover put it over them as Aoi layed down on his chest. Aoi said " Happy valentine's day , Haru". Haru said " Happy valentine's day , Aoi I love you.". Aoi said " I love you too, Haru" as she kissed him on the cheek then he went to sleep. Aoi was thinking " I don't care what anyone think of him. I love him for what he is. I don't care he is ai computer program or that I am human. I love him. He loves me. That what matters to me".


End file.
